


life's a movie, only you get to pick your genre

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Achilles & Patroclus [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe -Modern, Alternate Universe -Slasher, F/F, Scream AU, Serial Killers, slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: "What's the matter, Niylah, you look like you've seen a ghost?"THAT scene from the lesbian Scream AU that absolutely nobody needed





	life's a movie, only you get to pick your genre

 

“Corn syrup,” Octavia says, licking some off her finger with a _pop_. “Same stuff they used for pig’s blood in _Carrie_.”

Niylah gasps, stumbles backwards, and bumps into Raven, who holds her arms in a tight grip. “Surprise,” she whispers into Niylah’s ear.

Niylah struggles out of Raven’s grip, runs through the kitchen, but Octavia’s already there, blocking the other exit and pointing a gun at her. She holds out her hand and Raven tosses the voice modifier to her. _“What’s the matter, Niylah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”_ that hateful raspy voice whispers.

“Why are you doing this?” Niylah demands. She backs up against the marble island as Raven and Octavia close in on her like predators.

“It’s all part of the game, darling. It’s called _guess how I’m gonna die_!”

“FUCK YOU!” Niylah screams, and the playfulness in her former girlfriend’s eyes is replaced with something different. Something dangerous and dark. She takes a knife out of her boot. “Oh, no, sweetheart. We already played that game, remember? You lost.” She advances on her, holding the twisted knife like she knows exactly how to use it.

“It’s a fun game, Niylah.” Raven looks just as at ease as she was among the partygoers. She’s holding the gun now, pointing it at Niylah’s head. “We ask you a question and if you get it wrong?” She imitates the sound of a gun firing. “You die.”  
“And if you get it right,” Octavia whispers. She’s in Niylah’s personal space now, knife tracing her collarbone. With painstaking gentleness, she tucks a sweaty lock of hair behind Niylah’s ear. “You die.”

Niylah’s breath shudders in her chest. “You’re crazy, both of you.” How had she let Octavia make love to her only minutes earlier?

“We prefer the term psychotic,” Raven says, madness lighting her dark eyes. She steps closer, resting her chin on Octavia’s shoulder.

“You’ll never get away with this,” Niylah spits.

Raven only chuckles, but Octavia’s expression turns serious, magnetic. “Oh, no? Tell that to my dear brother.” The knife traces along Niylah’s cheek, now. “You wouldn’t believe how easy he was to frame.”

“Watch a few movies, take a few notes,” Raven laughs. “ _It was fun_.”

“No!” Niylah’s legs won’t hold her up anymore, and she would’ve collapsed on the kitchen floor if Octavia hadn’t caught her arm and pulled her upright.

“Why?” Niylah gasps. “Why did you kill Clarke’s mother?”

“Why? WHY?” Octavia screams. Her mouth pouts. “You hear that, Rae? I think she wants a motive. Well, I don’t really believe in motives, love. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?”  
“No,” Raven says perfectly, as if she and Octavia have practiced this. Niylah wants to point out that that isn’t even _true_ , that Bates’ motive was to satisfy the ghost of his mother, but with the knife this close to her face it didn’t seem wise.

“Did they ever figure out why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don’t think so.” And now Octavia’s even closer. Close enough to kiss her. Close enough to slit her throat. They’re breathing the same air. Octavia waggles the knife in a parody of a lecturer. “We did her mom a favor, Niy. That woman was a slutbag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something.”

Raven giggles. “And let’s face it, babe, Abby Griffin? Was no Sharon Stone, okay?”

Niylah feels like she’s having a panic attack. She gasps in breaths. Octavia traces her lips with the knife, not pressing hard enough to cut. “Is that motive enough for you?” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what scary movie I should adapt for the 100 next! or if you want more of this


End file.
